


Doll House

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi was going through the motions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll House

Akashi was going through the motions.

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you.” One of his father’s business associates said.

“The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for your attendance.” Akashi said, plastering on a charming smile as he shook yet another hand. 

“What a perfect gentlemen. Your father must be so proud of you.” The associate’s wife gushed.

“My father certainly has high standards, and I try my best to live up to them.” Akashi said politely, before excusing himself to greet another guest.

He was at a black tie charity event, sponsored by the Akashi Corporation. He mingled with the important people, made sure they were all planning to donate and convinced them to donate more than they originally planned, and when the time for his father to speak came Akashi stood at his side, giving the cameras a perfect smile, and nodding in agreement at the right times.  When his father gave special thanks to him they shared a choreographed hug for the cameras.

He made sure to be seen with the daughter of one of the other business men when the cameras were on him throughout the rest of the night.

When the event was over, Akashi and his father took separate cars. “You’re improving, but you could have done better. Remember, victory is everything.” His father said to him before they parted ways. He pretended not to notice the woman who followed his father into his car. Or how she, just like all of the others, wore a wedding ring. She would be convincing her husband’s company to work with Akashi Corporation soon.

He kept an indifferent expression on his face the whole way home. As he walked through his house he put pictures with his family face down. One of the servants would put them back up before any potential guest could see them. The Akashi residence could not have any flaws, such as missing family pictures.

When he reached his room he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. It was answered quickly, as if the person on the other end had been waiting for his call. Maybe he had. Akashi usually called him after big functions.  

“Hello, Akashi-kun.”

“Come over, Tetsuya. I need you.”

“I will be there as soon as possible.”

He hung up, and placed his phone on his nightstand.

He’d picked Tetsuya intentionally as his partner. The other boy’s lack of presence and skills with misdirection meant he would never be caught by the press sneaking into the Akashi household, because the only heir to the company could not be gay. He couldn’t be homophobic either. He had to avoid anything that was controversial and might cause people to not use their company. He had to be perfect.

Tetsuya was also a regular person. If things went wrong between them it would not mean the falling out of an important alliance.

Most importantly, he could loosen up on his control a bit around Tetsuya, and no one would know except for Tetsuya, who would never tell. Which is what he called Tetsuya for when the stress got too high. He couldn’t crack in public, that would be failure, but he could relieve some of it in a night with Tetsuya. He was in control. He did not lose. And he was the only one who could see Tetsuya come undone underneath him until he begged for Akashi. That was its own victory.  

Akashi was on Tetsuya the moment he entered his room, letting his pent up frustration, anger, and sadness bleed out as his lips moved against Tetsuya’s, and his hands explored a familiar body.

When it was over, as he had been doing recently, Tetsuya told Akashi that he loved him as he drifted off to sleep. As he had been doing recently, Akashi lay awake but didn’t reply as he looked up at the ceiling.

He knew he was using Tetsuya, and he knew that Tetsuya knew this as well. However, if he loved Tetsuya . . . that he didn’t quite know. As he watched Tetsuya pick at his breakfast, wearing one of Akashi’s shirts in a room with face down pictures, the next morning he thought he might.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while listening to Doll House by Melanie Martinez.


End file.
